The Root of Darkness: Ultimate Endeavor
by Anonymous Eyes of Dormant Sins
Summary: So after every Kingdom Hearts game out there, every event that scorched out of them, we all think it's over. No more Xehanort, Organization XIII, and Heartless. We're wrong; The true ruler awakens. She's unknown, but we know she's potent enough to kill and control all by merely staying in her throne. Will our heroes come through and rid darkness forever? MA alert with Bonuses
1. Story

So, there it is; chaos reigns no more; eternal peace. The heartless, nobodies, organization XIII, keyblade war, Xehanort saga, x-blade reincarnation, are all in the past now or so we thought. The true threat, impetus of it all is just arising. Awakened from her slumber through prayer and disastrous failures performed by the anointed Xehanort, her determination of engulfing Kingdom Hearts and every speck of light seals in stone and the motive is unknown. The only thing known about her is, she's without a doubt, darkness itself. Her appearance greatly resembles Unknown; accompany with fiery red aura around its eyes to enhance its visage features. In the middle of her palms lies dark keyholes with purple, red and black aura(pure dark aura) covering and orbiting them.

She stretches her hand out and it begins to concuss intensely, causing her to growl like a wild demon. An x-blade grows out of the chaotic keyhole with aura zipping all over it.

?- He, he, he, he heee. Since my anointed descendent has pathetic conflicts accomplishing something so simple, maybe it's TIAHHHH...[aura blasts out of the generating keyhole as well as the x-blade still growing out of it]HHHME that my..[she examines the grown out x-blade, repleting it with dark energy] dormant ass do something about this. All I want this fag to do is perish the light but no! You just have to make shit complex so be it! I pity you!

She penetrates her dark heart with the x-blade, roaring at the top of her lungs. Next thing you know, the blustery darkness sweeps through everything, every world, every area of space, every heart it touches, it devours the universe! All except this miniscule speck of light. The x-blade disconnect itself from the heart and went back in its dark egg. She's now completely bare; she sacrificed the purple slime that coated her body.

?- Humph! Everything doesn't go your way! Ah yes, I thing I know "who" is in that speck of light.[She snaps her fingers and poof, the tiny light automatically teleports to her pitch black throne. She smirks at what she sees; Sora and Riku in a deep stertor.] muah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa! I saw this coming well, they will make plenty of mirth for me. Even though you will perish for nothing, you will please me with jesterous acts.[She fades away in darkness, laughing ominously.]

Riku- (in his sleep)"Wezzy F Baby and the f is for front do'," Jezzy b ranging and the b stands for back do', either way it goes your pussy ass is goin' through a do', gooming on the side and Truman on it like a bitch you o. Young Jezzy on his thang, I'm doin' my thang, We doin' our thang, dancing on em' hose yea.

Sora- (in his sleep) Riku shut your lame ass up.

Riku- Don't hate son. You can't rap like me.

Sora- And I don't want to.

?- Ah, my jesters are awake.

Sora and Riku jumps up frantically; eyes wide open now.

Riku- WTF?! [looking around]

Sora- What is this place? [looking around as well]

Riku- AQUA...damn! There goes my bed and breakfast.

Sora- What was that voice?

Riku- Fuck that! Martin Luther King was about to march to freedom! But no! Some heartless nobody gots to port my ass to Dark Heaven!

?- Precisely. [She slowly accosts them.]

Riku- GOT DAMN THAT'S A BODY! [Eyes go wide] And the pussy looks yummy!

Sora- I'm glad there's this person called mothers.

Riku- I know but mama said even their son need some time off.

?- Praaah, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa! Amusing remark. Behold the dark land that's your grave eternally.

Riku- HELL NAH!  
Sora- Nay! Who you?!  
Riku- That's what I wanna know!

?- I'm Anonymous.

Riku- BITCH! WHAT FUCK NA...  
Anonymous- That's my name! A name impressed in darkness, a name with no rues, a name with precise success of blackening all!

Sora- Huh?

Riku- That's what I'm saying. You fuck up my fuck day and you speak riddles. You full of shit!

Anonymous- Silence my little wanna be black jester.

Riku- Black jester?! Do I look black to you miss barely no cloths?!

Anonymous- I produce the questions, not answer them.

Riku- BITCH! I KN...  
Sora- Calm down Riku! Why? After all the mess that went down, why continue to trust in darkness?

Anonymous- Hmm, I guess round one never pleases you pathetic mortals.

Riku- Bitch what rounder?! I got your rim job and the key job on your spoiled pussy ass.

Anonymous- A bumptious young man you are. Lacking acumen will for sure moralize false salvation.

Riku- B...  
Anonymous- Bust out bitch one fine time.

A keyblade appears in Riku's hand.

Riku- What you gonna do? Bitch!

Anonymous laughs hysterically while Sora glares at him and shook his head in pity.

Sora- From now on, let me do the talking.

Anonymous- The king of idealism shines once again!

Riku- Man fuck this I'm out! [The keyblade disappears and he tromps away shining a middle finger at the nude queen.] STANK BOOTY! Stankin' ass whore hairy cavemen entrance!

Anonymous- One raucous jester gone, but the pure joker stays.[Utterly focusing on Sora's eyes]

Sora- I know for unknown purposes that you hate to ask questions but, at least tell me why.

Anonymous- Why is a word of entertainment. It amuses me every time I hear it.

Riku- WHY BITCH WHY?!  
Sora- KEEP WALKING FAGGOT!

Anonymous- Your life time friend will without a doubt fall in a game of derision. He's lucky he's not or is he?

Sora- I don't got time for paradoxes! What MOTIVE DO YOU GOT FOR THIS BULL...  
Riku- SHIT! YEA BOY! I GOT YOUR BACK!  
Sora- RIKU!

Anonymous- You really want to know? Very well. It was right after you disbanded the regeneration of Organization XIII and prevent the recreation of x-blade. Luckily enough, Xehanort sent out a curse prayer before his time.[Pauses and closes her ominous eyes.]

Sora- Well, what was it?

She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

Anonymous- "Awaken thee from thy slumber!"[Spreads her arms wide, rolling her eyes all the way back; flames arouse within the scleras. Her hair was zipping about wildly like an intense tornado twirling upon it].

Sora- Oh no! That means...[stares at her in despair]

Anonymous- I'm the goddess of darkness![she laughs ominously.]

Riku tromps all the way back to them and Anonymous hair calms down and rolls her eyes back in place.

Riku- There's no door in this shit hole!

Sora grabs Riku's hand and shakes it like it's his last day.

Riku- Oh so we faggie now?

Sora- We're done for man.

Riku- Bullshit! She's a nobody!

Sora- She's the goddess of darkness.

Riku- AHHHHHH, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAA! That's real funny. Man swerve on somewhere with tat bull bra.[he slings Sora's hand away]

Anonymous- Let me display the view of today and forever.

A screen evolves before them and shows everything. The ominous purple and red sky, the sun no longer shines, the moon is bloody red, the mayhem and bedlam of people, the burning of nature to sorrow, animals and insects viciously killing one another for survival, just total disarray of Kingdom Hearts.

Riku- No way. That's a goddess for you. How in the hell did we survive?

Sora- Through faith in light.

Anonymous- Yes you're the only two pure mortals left. Even the Seven Princesses of Heart returned to darkness. All but two returned to darkness. This is Xehanort's quietus; he still fails me!

Sora- There must be balance! Even if you kill us off, light and dark go together!  
Riku- Like father and son you dig?

Sora- If light perish, dark perishes with it!

Riku- [forms a fist near his mouth] Uh Kill em'! Oh git em'!

Anonymous- And that's when you're wrong. The morass of you. You still understand nothing. "Every light must fade, every heart returns to darkness!" Where dark can only be channeled, light succumbs to abomination. After all of these superbious events you brawled through, you accomplished nothing. Once a heartless, always a heartless. You would've been an impeccable fit for the organization, but betrayed them for dim light and has the audacity to not light up when you activate the switch.

Riku- Bitch let me tell you something, nobody I mean NO BADASS bae bae nude is gonna roast her b-down, b-up, b-side special a button jump gcn aspect, blood water lake history fake ass tits, broke ass bitch homeless PlayStation less ass, no life for Wii kill em' for nothin' looking-ass walker, multiman walk down the street looking-ass, fuck your Yami looking-ass, Jezzy al baby looking-ass, Osama Bin Laden looking-ass, Jay-Z looking-ass, wanna be Jun looking-ass, wanna be Unknown looking-ass, forge God's powers on yourself looking-ass bitch! I mean I can go with this shit but the writer of this fuck has limits like witches from Macbeth! If Eyes of Dormant Sin had unlimits, trust and believe that my shit diss dialect will be long as hell! My diction will out shine all diction pussy ass bitch! I'm the king of all kings pussy ass bitch! You blowjob William B. Clinton and the "B." stands fo' back do', fruiting all my powers and yur fucking wit my Falco bitch![crosses two deuces across his chest]

Sora- *sigh* Riku, What am I gonna do without you?

Anonymous- [clapping.] That was an eerie performance. Such haranguing.[stops clapping] The only conflicts and errors I spot was sterling powers of malapropism. I don't have problems with one jettison his steam freely, he merely repletes himself with more darkness. Negativity empowers me greatly, powerful like one falling to Earth and their nucleus breaks apart, resulting in fractures of them while still falling. My little dolt, please entertain me some more. Bring me more mirth and hilarity; prolong your inevitable death.

Sora prevents Riku from responding.

Sora- (To Riku) Let me handle this. We gotta be real chary on this one.(To Anonymous) So, you took over Kingdom Hearts, just like you want it: dark, ratchet, corrupt, and chaotic. What more do you want?

Anonymous- Your death is all. My lachrymose mortals, your pool souls have no part of my Heaven. That's why you both survived. I don't like an incomplete world! With you two dead and vouchsafed proper burials, the world will be pure in darkness. Can you comprehend that or demand more elucidation?

Riku- Go to a toilet and take a nice shit. Know "balance!" killin' light means the end of Kingdom Hearts. Do you not know tat or you just don't give a rat's ass?! Go perform bestiality naked bitch!

Sora- You're giving her more power by roasting.

Riku- This pious pompous prick needs to know her place.

Anonymous- And you need some cunnilingus.

Riku- Not on you!

Anonymous- No, on yourself...[She launches purple aura out of her hands to the ground]

Solid purple figures with visible scarlet hearts morphs out of the cursed aura. One resemble Sora and the other resemble Riku.

Riku- Man this shaggy head woman bra!

Dark Riku- Turn up crack head multiman!

Riku- Go back in your mother's womb!

Dark Riku- Ignorant ass fag!

Riku- Massage Scooby Doo's dick lookin'-ass!

Dark Riku- Blowjobin' Scrappy lookin'-ass!

Riku- Homeless trashcan ass bitch!

Dark Riku- Bold ass bitch gittin' out the b!

Riku- I know damn well this purple fag..  
Dark Riku- And "b" stands fo' back do'!  
Riku- Fag let me finish!

And they go on and on, making it seem eternal.

Sora- You will bow to light!

Anonymous- Entertain this jester for me.[she vanishes in dark flames]

Dark Sora- With pleasure.

Sora- Can you wait?

Dark Sora- Be careful mooning someone. Something harmful might go up in there.

Sora- This wanker fag right here. I'm not gay!  
Dark Sora- Whatever. Avoiding porn with Kairi; you ate too much fruit loops.

Riku- You making the wrong move pal.

Dark Riku- Forget them.  
Riku- (To his dark self)Git the fuck off my dick! (To Dark Sora) Pissing off Sora is like pissing off Hulk. When he turns up, trust and believe your ass is done for. You know why they ain't fucking, Kairi ain't ready that's why.

Dark Sora & Dark Riku- YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!  
Riku- YES THE FUCK I DO!  
Dark Sora- False premise. Kairi's actions, demeanor, and seductive talk was all about that life! Your straight excuse of a friend procrastinates such dreams.  
Dark Riku- Kill em'!...Bust that ass son!

Riku- Git the fuck off that meth! Bitch you don't know shit! Go cunnilingus your goddess bra!

Sora- EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!

Riku- Show em' they fuck your f up and the...  
Sora- "F" stands for front door. Yeah cut that shit out. They are right about one thing; yes I avoid making "proper" love.

Riku- Yo you serious? You hate having yo soldiers fighting in Civil War?

Sora- Riku I'm not gay!

Riku- I know you not but, you turn her down when she rolls up. Bra you don't have to work! She wants it man! Me, I had to work for my aqua. Your ass is lucky!

The sinister clones shakes in mirth.

Riku- What's so funny?!

Dark Sora- You don't get it do you?

Dark Riku- The man's fruity.

Riku- I'm sure he got reasons!

Sora- Get yo's big ass noses off my dick! Quit smelling my shit Quagmires! SHE, AIN'T, READY! Put that shit in your zombie ass heads broke down Nintendo Wii, biscuit sway swag wit yo psp, Going off the road looking-ass, ratchet ass fuck porn head station ass ps1 swag bitches, pussy station dos, all day fucking red neck faggots, porn star asian turnt up Nikki ass bitches, camo toes comatose may plague bank cursed Mally Mall stanklove Out Cast naughty dog bandicoot homebrew channel young blood looking ass! Y'all look stank, be in check!  
Riku- Yea boy kill em!' Kill these purple roaches looking-ass faggots, purple stuff cunt looking-ass faggots, purple made babies looking-ass faggots! Put em' on that "Federal Check; Eraqus Swag" bra!

Dark Sora- Y'all done? Gay time over? Y'alls rage is feminine in a masculine way.

Sora- Man fuck this![He charges at his darkside while a keyblade appears in his hand and they brawl fiercely.]

Riku- Prove to him you not gay! Make tat one-hundred paper brotha!

Dark Riku- I'm still here.

Riku- Queer, I don't know that?! I don't need my keyblade for this.[his keyblade vanishes and he cracks his fists.] This will bash your skull in. I'm a G faggot!

Dark Riku- Yep. "Gay."

Riku- GANGSTER BITCH!

Dark Riku- Gangsters are pirates; gay as all git out.

Riku- You the pirate mother fucker!

Dark Riku- All for no pussy. Tusk, tusk.

Riku- OH HELL NO![he throws raging punches at his darkside.]

The dark champion dodges some fiery stones then counter attacks by catching one of them and uppercuts Riku's chin.

Sora on the other hand receives a devastating combo from his dark ego. The last blow sends him flying off, tantamount to a rocket.

Dark Riku- You can't fight evil face to face. Even a baby can wroop your ass, blindfolded!

Dark Sora- Pathetic. You're not even qualified to be a pawn servant for our queen.

Dark Riku- "Radio killaaa!"

Riku catches Dark Sora off guard by kneeing his torso.

Riku- Maybe if I turn up on my friend, errthang will git out the f properly.[he gets all physical on Dark Sora; pounding and stomping on him.]

Dark Riku- Perish![He preps a stab for his enemy, but a keyblade goes through his heart] Slick...queer.

Sora- Go back in your mother's womb clit.

Dark Riku vanishes in light.

Riku-[tramping on his dark friend] WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?![he stops stomping] Git up fucker!

Dark Sora- Bitch ass honey! Fruit...loops eat...ing ass. Women stuck on cr...crack lookin' ass.

Riku smashes Dark Sora's heart to pieces by rushing his leg high in the air; nailing his heart in the process.

Dark Sora- AHHHHHH SHIT!...Our confidence got the b...best of us...but...trust...our qu...queen will g...g...git you fo'...this.[He vanishes in light.]

Riku- Where's that naked bitch?

Sora- Forget her. Let's get the fuck out of here.

Anonymous- "You're...so...se-xy, per-fect...for...me."[appearing before her guests]

Riku- She know that Twista bra! SING IT! "And this is for them girls that be wanting my D!" Yea boy you know! Fuck this! Let's fuck, sodomy swag gal!

Anonymous- *Sigh* You don't understand my meaning of it. Both of you have sexy commendable mêlée techniques, impeccable for serving as my bodyguard.

Riku- Hell to the no! This bitch turnt Pee Body's sex to loyalty of death. Not cool bra!

Anonymous- My point exactly. Every queen needs a bulky bodyguard.

Sora- No thanks; I'm real slim.

Riku- Sora Shut your ass up! Ok how about' tis? We fuck, then die. How that? Me horny baby dead ass.

Sora- Bull to the shit! You must be out your got-damn mind! She's loaded with sex diseases!

Riku- You don't know that! You won't know until MLK and X marches their asses up in there!

Anonymous- I don't like the taste of mortals. Keep your jokes in your jeans jester.

Riku- NOOOO! I'm REAL different! Dead ass, my stuff is full of purple dark black gushy cum. The dogs are hot and evil, trust me Ms. Naked.

Anonymous- I'll espouse it when I see it. Greed for anything beckons me greatly for I am the dark and you are my serpent. My sapient mortal,[eyes changing to magenta] intercourse with me is the dumbest decision in history.

Riku- Do it look like I give a fuck?! You're the only bitch breathing and got them tasty titties and pussy! I want sex! Oh yeah! You about that yaoi-yuri life. You want gay entertainment?[Ogling at Sora and going to him.]

Sora- Your lust is going overboard![he walks opposite of his lustful friend] Swerve man swerve!

Anonymous- No possession necessary.

Sora- WHAT?![performing a swift look and back] Riku you better stop this shit!

Riku- COME HERE! Show me that hotdog! Show[hump] me[hump] hot[hump] dog![hump]

Sora concentrates assiduously on the queen of darkness He spots her eyes were no longer amber.

Sora- _That's odd as hell. This woman is a chameleon._ You sure about not manipulating this lusty faggot?

Anonymous- It's scarred deeply in my heart; No. This is an independent act.

Sora- But your eyes lie. [continuing to slowly flee from the lusty man]  
Riku- Let me roast that hotdog! BBQ SWAG!

Anonymous- Eyes are meaningless. They just exists to represent the organ of visibility. You should know that unless your parents are zombies; if so, that tells me you learned nothing throughout your life.

Sora- BITCH![He stops himself.]

Anonymous- Come on, rain your rage upon my bosom.

Sora- NO! That's exactly what you want; More empowerment!

Anonymous- To be honest, that was a false statement. It entertains me to no end. So come on, cum your flames on me.

Sora- Hell no! You full of shit and piss!

Anonymous- Very well...[pure dark aura roams wildly all over her hands.]

Riku- You're playing hard to get. Playstation Master got somethin' for tat.[his walking speed arguments to running; chasing Sora around like Tom chasing Jerry.]

Sora- GET OFF ME MAN! COME ON! LET MY ASS BREATH! SWERVE!

Out of nowhere, soft, jazzy music travels the darkness.

Riku- {Come on baby come on darlin'. Bring your ass and bring your lighters. Errbody funk but we go anal. In the table on that cable. Come on baby come on darlin'. Bring your ass and bring your lighters. Errbody funk but we go anal. In the table on that cable.} [he repeats these lyrics endlessly]

Sora- What is this shit?! Seductive music?! This is chaotic manipulation! The man's repeating himself like he's cursed! You lied to me! Then your eyes change when you control somebody! Deluding devil!

Anonymous- On the contrary. Eyes is the gate to your soul; your heart. Mines changes color, so what. It means nothing. Hmm, you're officially brainless. A pupil who's taking up space. It's not your fault, you came from a vacuous generation.

Sora back fists Riku across his face with full force.

Riku- I'm a warrior! [He cartwheels to the ground, knocked-out; this stops the music also.]

Sora- I'm stupid?! I'm FUCKING STUPID with yo naked musty ass?! MUST! I SMELL MUST!  
Anonymous- Now now. I'm just stating the facts. There's no need to vent your emotions on something that's true.

Sora grabs his balls.

Sora- NUTS OF LIGHT!

Anonymous- Lovely remark. The purpose of darkness, me; I exists because sin entered the world. As time evolves, my power augments. It got to the point where peace at home brakes itself. People perishing people, family killing themselves off, animals gone corrupt and confuse. Money is my son; being second to none bringing destruction and beauty of my aura to Kingdom Hearts. Government no longer cares about their people, just their own agenda. And the conclusion is this, My anointed servant didn't do all of this, you did.[Black tears rolls down her evil face]

Sora- What?![not believing what he heard]

Anonymous- See what you did? I rarely cry due to having no purpose of doing so but thinking about this pleases me so; you mortals love me so much it's pathetic. I'm merely the quietus, making sure this was accomplished! The prophecy is now fulfilled; I'm now and forever, the supreme ruler of all. My commends to you and everyone for abetting false righteousness.

Sora- I didn't do shit. I got no part of sinners. I'm a kid of pure light!

Anonymous- Even the innocent deceives you. Cussing is a sin, and you do it quite often. There's no such thing as a pure lighted person; you're half and half. Sooner of later, I will take utter control of you. It already happened though.

Sora- Miss, you will never touch this heart!

Anonymous- Nor Riku's. You two are pure, just not life wise.[her eyes went back to amber] Riku's now free from my curse.

Riku gets up, stumbling and feeling his head. Sora helps him up.

Riku- Ahh fuck. The last thing I remembered was killing some dark fag that represents you Sora.[he quickly regains conscious after he gawks at the naked queen] Yo! That naked bitch did some voodoo shit on me! Dr. Facilier on deck! She conjured me to do some eccentric shit!

Anonymous- You're the emperor of malapropism, chief of stupidity, and king of absurdity. Three jesters in one equals you.

Riku- This nude bitch cooked beef in my face; roasting on my got-damn nuts!

Anonymous- The only thing you'll forever be useful for is ridicule.

Riku- I'm ridiculous? Bitch, you sounded real crack right then.

Sora- Riku, you need some sleep.

Riku- Hell no I'm straight.

Anonymous- Pleased to hear that...[She closes her eyes and pure darkness zips all over her]

Riku- Ritual time.

Sora- Oh crap.

Riku- Rather I get pussy or not, the best thing in life was having you as my friend.[he puts a hand up in the air]

Light strikes Anonymous heart and she slightly growls; they didn't hear it.

Sora- Same here bra.[he sticks a hand out.]

While they were doing various handshakes, more light penetrates through Anonymous's heart.

Anonymous- RAAAAAAAAAAAH STOP IT![x-blades begins to grows out of her darkened keyholes.]

Sora- The x-blades?!

Riku- She's the true maker of it?! We in serious shit bra!

Sora- Our weapons won't last. Evil finally prevails for sure.

Riku- Don't be weak. After all the shit we been through, bra, we fought thousands of enemies at one! That's Bruce Lee all over! This is one.

Sora- Yeah, the goddess of evil. We might as well fight Mike Tyson, Hulk, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, Jackie Chan, and Thor.

Riku- You overdose on that one!

Pure dark calms down and the x-blades are fully out; ready to take lives.

Anonymous- He, he, he he, he. I had a ball with you two. If you both stay alive longer, I will perish and I'm not never planning on going home just yet. Prepare yourself.[she sways to them like a zombie]

Sora- Well I hope Kairi survived and prays about this sinister scheme.

Riku- Aqua too bra. Aqua too. This menace must go!

Anonymous- PA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA! They are consumed by me and will forever be pawns in my realm! You two brainless dolts can't comprehend anything! My grand spread of darkness swoops the entire Kingdom Hearts and all of space. Nobody and nothing survived except you two. It will behoove you both to remember that before and after your burial.

Sora- Man you're miserable. Dark is miserableness. I don't know what you did to piss off the god of light, but taking your anger out on us is flat-out wrong!

Anonymous tilts her neck to the side contemplating at Sora like he lost his everlasting mind.

Riku- Straight-up dead-ass evil!

Sora- The only you feel contented is my taking others content away. "Where there's dark, there's light." It always been like that.

Riku- Kill her!  
Sora- Shut it Riku! Even when dark gets the best of you, that speck of light "never" goes away; even at a situation like this!

Anonymous- I don't have time for gibberish from a jester.[swaying closer to them and twitching her arm for slaughtering.]

Sora- Hear me out! You thing you got us but you really don't! We got you and you know why, we learned love.

Anonymous's heart lights up brightly and the x-blades scatters to dust. She comes to an utter halt also.

Anonymous- NOOOO! NOOOOOO! SHUT YOUR SHITTY TRAP! YOU KNOW SHIT! LIGHT MUST RETURN TO DARKNESS! NOT THE MIRROR VERSION OF IT!

Riku- "Finish her!"

Sora- How about this, it flip-flops. The only difference is light is greater. Darkness, you, falls short every time.

Light engulfs the infirm goddess, making only her hair visible.

Anonymous- RUBBISH! TRIVIAL RUBBISH! I KNEW I MADE A MISTAKE! I SHOULD HAVE PERISH YOUR ASSES IN Y'ALLS SLEEP! IT WOULD'NT HAVE EVEN ESCALATED TO THIS!

Riku- Freddy wasn't there to remind you now was he?

Sora- The power of love is nothing to fool with, love can alter man's choices like a mother fucker. A selfish man killed by love will come back with a strong heart for others.

Riku- It ain't fake or porn love either. It's tat pure real turnt up love bitch!

Sora- Until you, your zealots, stooges and worshipers of all races knows this, your ominous plans will never succeed and they too, will fail in abetting your success.

Anonymous begins to fade in flames

Anonymous- Farewell...for now. Jesters are the best type of humans; constantly generating ways to give mirth and hilarity to their audiences. My two devotees, I shall return with a vengeance; for I am the devil's...queen.[She vanishes and the flames with her.]

Riku- See, We wroop Mike Tyson, Hulk, errbodies ass bra! We the knights of light! Nothin's gonna git pass us!

They high-five and fist bump each other

Sora- We won't be seeing her for a good ass while.

Riku- Fuck yeah! I'm pretty sure the devil is gonna bitch slap the bitch!

Sora- Drop her. She's done for and I wanna forget this ever happened.

Riku- Man I hear you. Now how in the hell we gonna git up out this bitch?!

Light appears before them.

Light- I can't ever thank you enough. As long as you have faith, you will be fine. She and he is nothing to fear. Now onto me.

Sora- I hope this is the last and final threat.

Light- It is for one-hundred thousand two-hundred years.

Riku- We'll be long graved but that's alright. New folks will take our place.

They step unto the light and it fades them from darkness.

Light- Adieu, my fine angels.

Riku- (in his sleep){M, I, AAAAAAAAAAAA HEYYYYYYYYY! Back in my MMMM, IIIIII, AAAAAAAAAA HEY HEY HAAAAAAAAAAAH! "Since she's been away,"...AAAAAAA WAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE HIIIIIGHH HAAAAAAA HAAAAAA! For ten-thousand yearrrrrrrrrr...}[he holds this note with his hand near his mouth like he's holding a microphone.]

A girl with blue hair pokes him in the love handle. Riku sits up swiftly, with his hands, arms and glare in combat mode.

Aqua- Calm down cowboy.

Riku- [bewildered and gawking at his surroundings] Damn that was fast!

Aqua- Huh?

He glances at her, just to get an "Are you okay?" stare in return.

Riku- Please don't look at me like that water pie.

Aqua- Did your dream contain some...type of powerful drug?

Riku- Girl I don't do drugs, I don't do crack, I don't do meth! drugs got nothin' on me!  
Aqua- No trouble no trouble!...We calm?

Riku- Yea. I saw some strange shit, but this right here tops it all.

Aqua- Well I'll be back.[she turns and walks away.]

Riku-[staring at her ass] Jinks! Bed and breakfast! Booty water swag turns up water fall lake!

Aqua stops and looks disbelievingly back at him.

Aqua- You sure you didn't sniff some crystals in your reverie?

Riku- Gal swaggin' on my d fo' twenty houras! Fuckin' up tat Wezzy F Baby! Front do' gone off from feral pleasure!

Aqua- O...kay...[she left him completely]

Riku- Sway man on deck, Gittin' on his boat, ridin' through the ocean, tunin' up his radio playin' tat Jezzy R.O.Z.A.Y! Kingdom Hearts trippin' on my nut sack gittin' on my two pack, fuckin' wit my new clack! Yea boy I still got it! Fuck breakfast, go straight to bed!

Sora walks by just shaking his head at him.

Sora- Boy. You scared your sex partner away.

Riku- Hell no bra! She gettin' me breakfast, part uno for Sexdom Hearts.

Sora- No. You scared her away bra. She's not coming back.

Aqua- Whose not coming back? [appearing beside him with a plate of chicken and waffles, catching Sora off guard]

Sora- Well damn! Never mind.

Riku- Git your undermining ass out of hear!

Sora- "Emperor of malapropism."

Riku- FAGGOT! Don't remind me of her!

Aqua- Her?!

Sora- He's hallucinating.

Riku- BITCH! You...[he thought about it] ummm yea. I'm seein' thangs.

Aqua- "Her" though.

Riku- This naked whore...  
Aqua- NAKED?! WHORE?![crossing her arms and gaining vexation; balancing the plate on them during so]

Riku- Girl let me finish.[He sees Sora telling him to drop it by moving his hand across his neck like he's sawing it off.]

Sora- Jackass in the box!

Riku- Call me sonethin' one mo gin! ONE MO'!

Aqua- So you lied to me. Unless you're a virgin, we won't fuck! Dream or reality, you went up someone's ass![She slams the plate to pieces, tromps out of his crib and slams the door upon exit!]

Riku- You fag! After ALL the shit we been through and benefits, this is how you gonna do.

Sora- I didn't do squat. You entertain it by saying the wrong shit.

Riku- FAGGOT YOU SAID THE WRONG SHIT!

Sora- Well maybe I did. We both fucked up how about that?

Riku- YOU fucked up! I didn't do shit!

Sora- Whatever man.

Riku- Wit yo gay ass. Afraid of sex...that's some fruitful shit!

Sora- I'm not a tree bra.

Riku- I didn't call you a fucking tree!

Sora- You said "fruitful" though.

Riku- And?

Sora- It means you're capable of producing stuff like a mother fucker.

Riku- Tat's right! FUCK LIKE YOU NEVER FUCK BEFORE! You too fruity fo' tat ain't ya? Ya real fruit cake!

Sora- QUIT CALLING ME GAY!

Riku- You just had to mimic what tat bitch said!

Sora- Because you do use words ridiculously!

Riku hops out of bed and rushes to the door.

Riku- Barack Obama, Martin Luther King, and Malcolm X want this gal in their house![He grabs his balls and shakes it at Sora] They want some water to quench their thirst! And they will git it![he drops his nuts and storms out] Oh yeah, eat tat shit! "We shall overcome!"

Sora- BRA THAT'S YOUR MESS IN YOUR HOUSE! Yo shit! Not mine!  
Riku- FUCK YOU![putting a middle up at him while still storming away]

Sora- _That was gay. Shaking his balls at me. I mean there was __a straight way __to tell me that. Her poison still lingers in him. __You don't need sex to live. Sex ain't top priority; shit optional. Kairi understands this too; that's why we ain't fucking lusty faggot. __She likes that touch but like not like that. __Damn... I need a nice massage._

Riku searches every house, every cave, but never founds her_._

Riku- Am I missing a place? I mean this island's big. We met at a...OH YEAH! [he rushes to the shore and there she is; sitting on the edge of the boardwalk. He didn't go to her right away. He trudges back and forth] Umm gal, this is Sora's fault. No! No I can't say tat!

Aqua- Huh?[she glares behind her and saw Riku trudging back and forth kicking some sand in the process.] What do this HIV bastard want now?

Riku- Maybe I should tell her that weird ass event–hell no! She'll think I really lost my mind. It's true though; she don't know tat and she don't give a flat ass![He don't even notice she's contemplating at him.] It's like it never even happened; it caught you in your sleep like Faggot Krueger! What kind of shit is that? Faggot-ass bitch made her maligent threat attacked both dreams and reality; past, present, and future. She wants history fucked but me and my sidekick said "hell no bitch!" We bulged her ass up like two mother fuckers who got nothin' to lose! Turnt up on that bitch like Christmas and Thanksgiving!

Aqua giggles loud enough for Riku to hear; it wasn't intentionally.

Riku- Wat's so funny?! Man thinkin' ovr err! MAN THINKIN', OVR ERRRR!

Aqua just lost it. She laughs uncontrollably and can't help herself. Riku blankly stares at her.

Riku- Wra? You heard all tat? I was real lout wit it?

Aqua- YESSS![She continues laughing]

Riku- Well damn. The lord of light made brains and I don't even know how use mine. I was talking in si-lance!

She laughs even harder.

Riku- You know when you use your brain to talk, no one hears your ass! No one hears your thoughts! But you did! HOT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TAT I'm not no jesta! I'm a keyblade gangsta! Girl you need to stop frontin!'

She calms down a minute later.

Aqua- Front about what? You the one going off on yourself.

Riku- So you heard my mind talk. You think I'm lying? I'm a clown wit a big ass nose?!

Aqua- Well...[She turns to the sunset] I did have this awkward dream about this "dark woman." Talk about disturbing. This girl had no cloths but slime and said something like "I'm free from clothed prison." She makes my skin dry.

Riku- What? You know about that bitch?!

Aqua- I guess. She made me her bitch without a blink of the eye and commanded me to live "freely and without reserve."

Riku- YESSS! We toed her naked ass up!

Aqua-...Yeah. I see it now. You can't fathom what it was like; corruption, killing and blood all over, savage animals going at you. It was Hell on Earth and I was on the verge of being killed too. Right in the nick of time, light came and eradicated it all.

Riku-(dancing) That's what's up! Them ass-holes failed hard! Bitchy ass don't no what came and got ho!

Aqua- Come here!

He stops dancing and gets anxious.

Riku- Umm...[he slowly gets on the boardwalk and moves at a slow pace.] umm...what's up? You no, umm..no trouble dig?

She glares at him intensely.

Aqua- Walk faster! Lift them legs up!

Riku- YOO! YO! PLEASE NO!  
Aqua- STOP WHINING!

He screams and walks a little faster towards her.

Riku- You gonna do somethin.'...I see red.

Aqua- And I see pink. MARCH!

Riku-...But my roots.

Aqua- What about them?

Riku-...My square root of tree. I li–I like my roots.

Aqua- You being absurd.

Riku- You got somethin' for President Roots. They worked hard fo' their loot and umm...you 'bout to take it.

She closes her eyelids half way at him.

Riku- Noo! No! Please don't look at me like that! That's that mad sleepy look.

He finally reaches her.

Aqua- Sit.[pointing at the spot she wants him to sit on]

Riku- Well[he scrutinize the sunset ocean] you see I don't like edges. I fall off the bitch every time.

Aqua- SIT!

He very slowly eases his bottom down, but refuses to let his legs go off the edge.

Aqua- Legs.

Riku- What about em'?

Aqua- Put them out.

He scrutinize the ocean once more.

Riku- Hell to the nah the devil is a lie! Them sharks don't play! They will git my ass!

Aqua- Oh my goodness. This ain't Lake Nicaragua! LEGS OUT NOW!

Riku- Ok damn![he extremely slowly moves his legs towards the edge.]

She pushes them off. He almost fell off from that.

Riku- Oh shit damn! I had this on check!

Aqua- Yeah like a slug.

From a distance Sora and Kairi watches them. They was holding hands and she lays her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. He wraps a free arm around her body.

Kairi- Aren't they romantic?

Sora- Yep. Just like us.

Kairi- You think they will actually do it?

Sora- Do what?

She looks at him like you know what I'm talking about.

Sora- Oh...the bizarreness. Well I'm not jumping to conclusions. And that's noisy as hell.

She puts her head back on Sora's chest.

Kairi- I know. Riku has an anxiety problem.

Sora- Heh heh, girl please. That's all fabricated. What he really has is OCD.

Kairi- He don't look like the type.

Sora- Man y'all need to hang out more.

Kairi- He's too mean.

Sora- There you go. OCD.

Kairi- Well...that's partially true.

Sora- And the man's bipolar.

She moves her head off his chest immediately.

Kairi- Sora that's your best friend!

Sora- I know but this man got problems. He got schizophrenia real bad too.

Kairi- And you got psychosis.

Sora- Nay I'm straight.

Kairi- Oh really. Telling me about this bare female Azazel and her prophecy is not through hallucination?

Sora- That's the truth!

Riku- KILL EM'!  
Sora- GET YOUR NOSE!*sigh* That actually happened.

Kairi- Where is she then?

Sora- We sent her ass home! We pack her shit up and threw it at her. We stumbled her naked ass in them flames; brought her bitch ass justice!

Kairi- Well go and pick her up. I would like to meet her.

Sora- Girl you must be out you got...

She kisses him in the mouth. Sora looks askance intensely at her with wide eyes.

Sora- Ummm...what just happened? Was that a spasm?

Kairi- Oh dear. My feelings for you are escalating.

Sora's eyes widens until it reaches the point it can't.

Kairi- Don't look at me like that; looking like a lost puppy. Please don't tell me you never strong feelings for me too.

Riku and Aqua was walking pass them, but this catches their full attention; especially Riku's.

Riku- Sora, remember tat talk we had? Prove to me you're a man.

Sora- FAGGOT I AM A MAN!  
Riku- No trouble no trouble. This man right 'chea about to make the presidents happy! Ain't tat right water queen?

Aqua- That's right. First one there gets wet!

They race off.

Sora- You see this? They about to get that panic disorder.

Kairi- Well?

Sora- I never really though about it.

Kairi- No. Do you have strong feelings for me?

Sora- Yeah I do.

Kairi- But you never though about it.

Sora- I mean uh...the world is constantly at stake. How will we do stuff if darkness takes over?

Kairi- Yeah but still, let me affirm you that soldiers at war think about their love ones everyday all the time.

He gets up.

Sora- I think about you all the time. Before and after the war. You're my life, moon and sun. I'm a heartless without you. You're the reason social phobia left the building. You got rid of Alzheimer's; I would have perish if that stayed on me. You're basically made my heart healthy and active...Yep that's right, the golden key that freed me from her prison.

Kairi cries and sobs acutely.

Sora- Come to think if we didn't even meet, she would have been conquered Kingdom Hearts effortlessly killing all the confronters that would have attempted to kill her.

Kairi- Oh S-SORA![she runs to him and hugs him tightly]

Sora- Ooof! _Yeah. I'm a man. I didn't even know I had such sentiments. It must have come from that talking light. I guess utter faith will take you a long way. Thank you for giving me wisdom and courage. It came just in time._

Kairi- You want some cinnamon grapes?

Sora- Give it to me baby.

He picks up her and strides to their favorite tree house and they...remade history.

So there you have it. No more dark sagas for nearly one-hundred thousand two-hundred years. Peace is finally free from sin. We deserve this long peaceful life after all the years worth of shit we been through. Without a doubt, Anonymous and Satan will return and repeat their attempts of darkening the world. For now, let our heroes fuck; they merit it.

* * *

Quoted Credits

Patrick Henry – "Liberty or death"

Drake – Miss Me

Twista – So Sexy

The Dream – Mr. Yeah

Mortal Kombat

Omarion – M.I.A.

M.L.K. – "We Shall Overcome"

Kingdom Hearts


	2. FEA Scenes

F.E.A. stands for Forgotten, Extended, and Alternate scenes that sadly didn't make it to the final cut and therefore have no relation; of course you'll have to read the story for this to make since(Ch.1). Reading this chapter is optional since this is originally a long one-shot deal. For those that want an encore, read on and please relish. I don't care about "reviews"; that's optional too. I'm just writing to entertain the world.

******Alternate** Scene 1: **Confronting your Phobia**

This is right after Dark Sora dies.

Riku- Borin'! Just pathetic! We git on our anti-selves all the time!

Sora- You gotta do better than that lady.

Riku- Where yo porn star ass at?!

Anonymous- Buffoonish insolent statements makes me beckons the hell out of you![accosting behind them with cursed red eyes]

Riku turns around instantly while Sora was a little incredulous with his.

Riku- I don't like no one rollin' up on me from behind like tat!

Sora- Do you have any zombies or something? Fighting ourselves is loaded with staleness.

Anonymous- Hmm...so this is what I get for entertaining my jesters, spit of darkness. Zombies are not effective but, colliding with your nightmares will.[she turns to dust and laughs ominously while morphing to so.]

Riku- Bitch! What nightmares?!

Without a second, Ansem in a purple pimp costume appears before them with a crane containing a gold heartless symbol as a handle.

Riku- Oh shit.

Ansem- Oh ho it's been a while Riku, Bring your Winnie the Pooh ass over here and make some honey.

Riku starts swift walking the other way.

Riku- You dead bra! Swerve![he starts running as fast as he can] SWERVE!

Ansem-[Chasing after him] {Winnie the Pooooooooooo, hooooooooooo, uuuuuuuuuuuu!}[he re-sings these lyrics in a gay seductive tone with wired backup singing voices aiding the "ooos and uuus"; this triggers that Winnie the Pooh song from Kingdom Hearts I]

Riku- CUT THAT SHIT OUT! SWERVE FAGGOT SWERVE!

Sora- Wroo.[wiping sweat from his forehead] Glad that's not my phobia.

Dust appears before him and morphs into the naked goddess of darkness.

Anonymous- No that's not you, but I am your ultimate phobia.[she tackles him down and gets on top of him]

Sora- No! Please![fighting to get her off of him]

Anonymous- I love your nightmare. You dream about it the most; even with the world combined, your percent exceeds theirs greatly.

Sora- You got aids! My dick is for Kairi! KAIRI!

Anonymous- Ah you see time goes by fast and augments as days go by. It will be over in zero.[she doffs the cloths off of him by burning them off]

Sora- NOOOOOOO!

Riku runs by.

Riku- DAMN! I WISH THAT WAS ME! I'LL GIT ON THAT!

Ansem- {Oh Win-nie the Pooooooooooo, hooooooooooo, uuuuuuuuuuuu!}  
Backup Singer Voice 1 & 2- {Squirt the honey myyyyyy booooooo.}  
Backup Singer Voice 3 & 4- {Myyyyyy buuuuuuu.}

Anonymous- You will be astray in a heroic way.[she connects her pussy to his dick]

Sora- AHHHHH NO!  
Anonymous- SILENCE! If you want your voice you will stay quiet or moan the way that turns me on even more.[she starts dancing on his dick]

Sora- Kairi! Riku! SOMEBODY!  
Riku- DAMMIT SORA I GOT MY SHIT TOO! THIS AIN'T ABOUT YOU!

Sora- CAN SOMEBODY GET THIS WHORE OFF ME?! PROSTITUTE!

Anonymous-[Moans wildly] Are you a part of me yet?[She sticks her tongue out, leaning towards him to lick his mouth]

Without notice, a skillet clashes with Anonymous's head. She back-flips off of Sora and sprawls out on the ground; out cold with her tongue sticking out. Sora barely dodges the falling pan as it nearly lands by his ear.

Sora- What the fuck just happened?[he gets up wiping dark cum off his dick] Whoever threw that, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

Peach- You're welcome.

He turns around with an askance stare on his visage.

Sora- You're the goddess of light?!

Peach- What? No! I just a princess that's lost in this black hole.

Sora- You're not the seven princess of heart either?

Peach- So this is your appreciation,[putting her hands on her hips] Asking outlandish questions.

Sora- I don't know you. So I ask questions.

Peach- Well if that's the case, go by common courtesy and ask for their name.

Sora- Man...Who are you?

Peach- Improper!

Sora- I asked for your name did I! What more do you want?!

Peach- Be kosher then. Ask me respectfully.

Sora- _Of all the shit..._What is your name my fine lady?

Peach- See. Did that hurt?

Sora- You have have no idea.

Peach- I'm Peach.

Riku runs by them.

Riku- Hey blondish! Can you help me out too gal?!

Peach- Well I'm here so...[she throws a gold club at Ansem's neck; it nails his belly button and he vanishes upon immediate contact; this stops the music and those harmony voices.]

Riku stops and catches his breath.

Riku- That's what's up! *panting and catching his breath.* Gal...you...came just *pants* in time.

Peach- Well I'm glad I came here when I did.[reclaiming her weapons] now Spike Lee?

Sora- I'm Sora and this is Riku.

Riku- Wat's up?[presenting two deuces to her]

Peach- Oh, sorry. Do you want any clothes Sora?

Sora- You have any?

Riku- Yea umm, you needs some shelter is what you need. You look like a damn skeleton bra.

Sora- Man shut your ass!

Peach- You look just fine.[She tosses a Mario outfit at him; he catches it and clothe himself.]

Riku- "Let's a go!"[he laughs hysterically] oh shit bra! Yo ho, ho, ho, hooo!

Peach- What's so funny?

Riku- This man ain't Mario bra.

Peach- I'm the ruler of a beloved Mushroom Kingdom.

Riku-[His eyes goes wide] Oh SHIT! My bad gal![he bows to her]

Sora- For real though? You're from Nintendo?

Peach- Yes...I'm somewhere else?

Sora- Well yeah. Welcome to Kingdom Hearts, created for PlayStation, born in PlayStation.

Peach- Well I'll be a plumber's monkey![contemplating at the ground] Mario must have really pissed me off for me to walk this far. Oh well, I'm pretty sure that amazon bitch was worth it.

Riku- Oh that girl wit tat big ass bang!

Peach- Yeah...[looking askance at him] What do you know about our universe?!

Riku- Gal, I buy every Mario game that came out and beat the bitches! I know errbody that's in y'alls universe.

Sora- He don't have a life.

Riku- Baby-Gap shut your ass up!

Peach- Well whoop-d-do. I'm officially a newcomer to Kingdom Hearts.[bows to them in greetings.] So, what do y'all do?

Sora- Umm well we're in a constant war with darkness and um, you'll will be fighting some wired shit.

Peach- Where they at then?! Or, did I join late?

Riku- Gal, you miss all the fun!

Anonymous groans and begins to get up.

Peach- Hold that thought..[she rushes to evil and uppercuts her with a gold club; blood and clips of teeth disperses and she back-flips a half of a second faster than before and lands on her head; cracking her neck during the process.]

Anonymous- Wr...where did y...you come from? Who...ever you are...you'll rue spawning sur...surprise attacks upon me...[she melts away in blood.]

Peach- I didn't miss her now did I?

Sora and Riku was gazing at her.

Riku- Welcome to the club gal. you'll be a perfect fit.

**Alternate Scene 2: Evil Prevails**

Anonymous- _What's the use of x-blades? I can slash these fragile mortals with my __hands__._

Riku attempts to kick Anonymous, but she grabs the serious leg and slams it down; his face hits the grounds hard, fracturing his nose and shattering his teeth. Sora goes in for a swing with his keyblade, but she too grabs the sharp swing, breaks it in half and chocks the mess out of him with one hand. She then lifts him up and punches his torso with meteorite power.

Anonymous- 哀れな、人間、死への上の賃金！[She puts him down and elbows the shit out of his jaw; he falls like a sack of potatoes with his jaw now out of place!] Is that all?[she waits to see if somebody would recover, but they still laid there.] Pathetic! I was hoping you jesters would be decent, but you are all too much of plebeians. あなたの時間は、これらの人々湖に来ましたが、あなたはそれらの遅すぎるため餌だ。[she directs her palms to the air and concusses them. Aura launches out of them and arcs on their targets, burning the flesh from their bones. After a thirty second screaming feast, it left the bones for her to see.] Hah! See my fine king, what can you do without your queen? [she performs a morbidly sinister laugh with evil harmonization.]

**Alternate Scene 3: ****Eternal ****Victory Dancing**

This is where Anonymous has grown her x-blades. Instead of talking to victory, they fought their way to it.

The brawl was flowing intensely well until...Anonymous takes a potent stab to the torso by Sora. Then comes Riku, constantly backhanding his keyblade across his enemy's face. The last lick nearly knocks her down.

Anonymous-[growling in pain and her face bruised up in blood] You mortals...are entertaining.

Sora- Let's finish this![Him and Riku starts twirling around like irate tornadoes then yanks their keyblades, smashing her forehead during the last twirl; feeling like her brain crumbled to fragments, she rolls her eyes back and falls through the ground.

Anonymous- T...That was a grudging beat...down. I...underestimated you...jest...jesters. Even gods gets their asses...beaten out of them. I...should have killed...y'all in you all's...sleep. This is mor...morbidly path...pa...pathetic, losing to...mortals like this. Enjoy this moment, f...for I...I will re...return...for vengeance...[flames arouse where she fell through.]

They move out of dodge until it was over.

Riku- We told that bitch we're the wrong japs to fuck wit!

Sora- We turnt up on that fake goddess like feral rice son!

Sora & Riku- KINGDOM HEART'S SWAG! [They both initiates humping the air and putting fists on their forehead and their elbows to their stomachs.]

Riku- Kingdom Heart's swag! Kingdom Heart's swag! Kingdom Heart's swag! Kingdom Heart's swag!  
Sora- YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! LET'S GIT IT!

They danced nonstop; not caring about nothing but dancing their hearts away. Kairi and Aqua had a very difficult time waking them up.

**Extended Scene 4: Riku & Aqua**

Riku- "Oh shit damn! I had this on check!"

Aqua- "Yeah, like a slug."

Riku- I'm fuckin' serious! Bra I see a dam sword fish down tat shit bra!

Aqua- He's probably laughing at your scary ass.

Riku- We trying to roast now gal?!

Aqua- What is that?

Riku- Roast is roast!

She glares at him.

Riku- I'm 'bout ta lite tat ass up!

She now glares at him bewilderingly.

Riku- Let me tell you this. You roastin' on my friend by sayin' he lives in the trashcan.

Aqua- Oh! Dissing.

Riku- That's right gal! Tat's what roast is! Joan!

Aqua- I'm not "roasting," on you.

Riku- Why you say it like tat though? You don't like roast beef?

She slaps her hand on her forehead.

Aqua- Oh my god Riku! REALLY?!

Riku- What? I mean tat shit is good, especially when tat shit go off the fork! You "know" tat shit is excellent when its like tat![he stretches his hand out by asking for hers; she accepts by connecting hers to his.]

Aqua- I don't know why I like your crazy ass.

Riku- [he closes his eyes] {Beeee-yoooo-ta-a-a-a-a-a-a-n!} Gal, you crazy too.

Aqua- Not like you at least.

Riku- Gal swerve. Demanding my ass over here like you did wasn't crazy? Then the laugh was gone.

Aqua- That reminds me. Of all women, why me? What's so special about me that others don't have?

Riku- Oh shit it's tat date question. You gonna roll up on me wit that bull gal.

She squeezes his hand.

Aqua- I'm serious!

Riku- OK OK! Go soft on a brotha lass. You know I got GAD like a mother fucker.

Aqua- [Scanning his eyes] I believe it when your gate to your soul shows it. Talking is child's play, actions are more effective.

Riku- Ok but umm...I'm a little old you know wat I'm sayin'?

Her anger flares up inside her though she did nothing to him expect hurls his hand away.

Aqua- Typical! Just a sex partner![she gets up but was intercepted by Riku diving his head to her lap and warping his arms around her.] Ah! Get off of me!

Riku- No please! Stay!

Aqua- WHY?!

Riku- 'Cause you're my future shawty!

Aqua- And that's why that question comes to play! WHY?![She wrests free from his grappling and palms his fore head in rebellion; he falls in the water and struggles to swim to the shore; she puts her hands on her chest that owns her heart.] Are you okay? Can you swim?[Frightened that he might drown, she dives in to save him.]

Riku- Hel...Help! Gal...help![frantically moving about in the water]

Aqua- I'm coming Riku![Swimming to him as fast as she can. A little while later, her tip of her shoe slightly slides along the sand below and decides to stop and stand there; learning that this is shallow.] You can stop faking now.

Riku- REAL TALK! I'M DROWNING DEAD ASS SHAWTY![he stops after a frantic foot collides with sand below.] Oh well damn. I feel dumb.

Aqua- YOU SHOULD![glaring at him, imaging that she's ripping his eyes and brain out, shoving them down his throat.]

Riku-[Ogling at her dripping hair] Hey, you look real sexy when wet.

Aqua- THIS AIN'T SEE THROUGH!  
Riku- Oh, ho, ho, ho it don't got to be. Now I see.

Aqua- * Livid breather* See what?![glaring down at her breasts] MY NIPPLES?!

Riku- Now I see why you're different, it's them eyes gal. Them eyes don't lie, Them eyes are full of light, them eyes show care and them eyes keep secrets. It tells me you're independent, not ghetto drama like the majorities and you care strongly about yourself; so if I came in your life, you will give half of your heart to me and vice versa; I'll do the same to you. We'll be two caring mother fuckers!

She puts her hands over her mouth, closing her eyes while blubbering.

Riku- Come on now. That's too much water. [hoping to her]

She couldn't respond, due to her crying intensely and not being able to control it. He scoops her up by her legs and carries her out of the shallow water.

Riku- Gal I'm no poet but, I know I mean what I say that's for sure.

Aqua- I *snivel* know.

Riku- You gals are so emotional.

Aqua- It's not my fault. *snivel* You shot me where it hurts.[she blubbers once more]

Riku- Oh gal...And you're in my arms too.

Aqua- Sorry. *sniffle* Maybe I am a little sensitive. *sniffle* Those are words right? Words that pinches your heart![She weeps and sobs uncontrollably on her second go round.]

He sits down with her on his lap just crying away.

Riku- I mean damn! I'm 'bout to cry too seein' you like this.

Aqua- *sniffle* Okay. I'm done. *sniffle*

Riku- You sure? I'm right here all day now. My friend can wait now.

Aqua- [putting her watery hand on his cheek] Don't sacrifice your longtime friendship for me. Nobody is worth sacrificing your life or relationships; I'm no exception. *sniffle* [she ogles at him]

Riku- What's wit that money look?

Aqua- You remember the "President Root" you mentioned earlier?

Riku- Yea. What about it?

Aqua- Well I was wandering who were those presidents of the loot.

Riku- Oh YEA! It's all the black presidents of the U.S! Wit M.L.K and Malcolm X gal!

Aqua- Well do they still have time to spare?

Riku- FUCK YEAH GAL![he jumps up and scurries to a nearest lighthouse; still carrying her.] Witch one gal witch one?!

She hops off after they reach their destination and starts Disrobing themselves pretty swiftly.

Aqua- All of them! I'm about to rob your ass blind!

Riku- Got damn! Now tat's a fine temple![Ogling her down and up]

Aqua- Bring big daddy over here.[Ogling at his dick]

Riku- Bring them tat water!

They start doing valentine stuff.

Sora and Kriri watched them the whole time and expected sexual noises to come out of the lighthouse.

Sora- He finally got his wish.

Riku- PSPGO!

Kairi- Let them have fun Sora.

Aqua- UUUUH! YEAH!

Sora- They gonna have to cut this shit short.

Kairi- Come on. Let them explore the lighthouse.

Sora- But they loud and shit! Sex ain't loud like that. They will wake the sun up at this rate!

Kairi- I'm not trying to diss you or anything but with your ears, you can probably hear it arise to start it's day.

Sora- BI..[he stops himself]

Kairi- You're mean all of a sudden, what's wrong?

Sora- Nothing. I'm trying to sleep and they picked the right time to do this nasty shit!

Aqua moans real loud.

Riku- OVERCOME!

Kairi- You wanna go to the treehouse then?

Sora- To reduce this crap? Fine.

They left the noise infected area and made some of their own when they reached the treehouse. That was a very whoopee night. Talk about pandemic of carnal knowledge; the whole island was speaking in tone.

Sora- {"Give it to me baby!"}

Riku- {"Give it to me baby!"}

Kairi and Aqua moans in musical keys.

Sora- {Give me some that geeky stuff!}

**Forgotten Scene 5: Battle ****of the Games**

In this scene, Anonymous name will be replaced with Unknown, since that was her name for making this "story." This scene takes place a day later after they made the "movie."

Sora- Hey Incognito, what game system do you like?

Unknown- I despise questions from roguish mortals, especially from a jester.

Riku- Bitch please answer!

Unknown- Fine I'll play along since I officially lost to you mortals. None.

Sora & Riku- What?!

Riku- PlayStation all day!

Sora- Xbox for life!

Riku- PlayStation![getting up in Sora's face]

Sora- Xbox![refusing to back down]

Riku- PlayStation! PlayStation! PlayStation! PlayStation! PlayStation! PlayStation!...  
Sora- Xbox! Xbox! Xbox! Xbox! Xbox! Xbox! Xbox! Xbox! Xbox! Xbox! Xbox!...

Unknown- Childish mortals. How did I even perish by their immature hands?

Sora- X, BOX, BITCH!  
Riku- PLAY, STATION, JAP!  
Sora- XBOX! FUCKING XBOX!  
Riku- PLAY, TO THE FUCKSTATION FAGGOT ASS JAP!

Large Body happens to affix himself into the polemical conversation as he walks by.

Large Body- Nintendo!

Riku- FAT PENGUIN PLAYSTATION!  
Large Body- NINTENDO!  
Sora- XBOX!  
Large Body- NINTENDO!

Riku- BIG CITY ASS! PLAYSTATION AND TAT'S FINAL!

Sora- QUEER! Quietus XBOX!

Large Body pounds the ground; making everybody jump on every pound.

Large Body- NIN-TEN-DO!

Unknown concentrates on Large Body, contemplating at his big hands.

Unknown- _Ah yes, he's a heartless, a being within my grasp and easiest to possess._[her eyes forms to all black; taking utter control of him]

Large Body- NINTENDOOOOOO![He claps his hands, snatching and smashing Sora and Riku together during so.]

Unknown- Now they're one,[stripping the three politicians of their hearts] and you're a part of me.[absorbing all three hearts and locking them up in her keyhole palms.] Nah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Didn't I tell you I'll come back with a vengeance? Revenge is mine and the day is fine. [She performs a morbidly sinister laugh with evil harmonization.]

**Forgotten Scenes 6: Pirate****s ****Brink of War**

It was peaceful at Destiny Island until this orange house with several red symbols that represents drugs and alcohol was blowing visible white smoke from all corners. Aqua and Kairi was desperately searching for Sora and Riku, but this catches their attention; they investigate this smoke house. There was Daisy, Unknown(younger sister), and Kirby all smoking and drinking with their high addictive conditions. Aqua gives them a pity visage.

Daisy- This is some good shit.[sniffing marijuana]

Kirby- Yeah man. [sniffing meth]

Unknown- Who are y'all?[sips a black cherry arbor mist]

Aqua- I'm Aqua and this is Kairi.[introducing herself; Kairi follows.]

Daisy- Hi I'm Daisy!

Kirby- Peace yooo. This world is chaotic man.

Aqua- Yeah, I see that.

Unknown- Fight the final boss from "Tekken Tag Tournament 2." That's me.

Aqua- I wroop your ass all the time. We can go mayday all day.

Unknown- Bitch! You wanna go?!  
Daisy- Bust a big cap up her stankin' ass!

Kairi- No fighting!

Unknown- Fucking great! I was hoping there would be no damn body that acted like that cattle dalmatian bitch! But no, this little brat said "no fighting?!" I left my universe just to meet this heifer right chre?![she drinks heavily]  
Daisy- Fuck what she say! Git on this Puerto Rico flag bitch!  
Kirby- No girls no! Why not we do tat group yuri man? Pirate activities female edition man.[he inhales some meth; unaware that everyone's blankly staring at him.] Wroo this is some gooood knitters.

Daisy- Pink circle, stay off the crystal's nuts.

Unknown- And you need to stay away from grass.

Daisy- Girl I can't do that un-un no![she sniffs some more marijuana]

Aqua- I'm going in. Fuck this.[Walking in the smoking house]

Kairi- But the gas. It's not healthy.

Unknown- [sticks her head in]You bold as hell! Well you will be right when you come back.

Daisy-[joins in] That's right! Girl you will know up from down, left from right, and Heaven from Hell. You will come RIGHT!

Kirby- (To Kairi)Girl! You look like a hippie man.

Daisy- Kirby no!(To Kairi and checking her out)Yes you. You look respectable. That Latin looking bitch is your sister or somethin'?

Unknown turns and gives her this really ominous visage.

Kairi- Ummm.[getting anxious from Unknown's glare] What did I do?

Unknown- You did a lot. [she throws the empty bottle to the sea; Kairi jumps]

Kairi- Yipe!

Daisy- Damn this girl is scary!

Kirby- She's nothin' ta fear man. Her sister is the real book man.

Unknown- Silence![jumping and throwing a hissy fit] All of y'all shut the fuck up![stops and glares at her primary target] First you and wanna be hoochie-fied Michelle Obama scamper y'alls asses up in here. Then this unctuous whore think she's all of that, talking her shit, fake ass saying nothing but breath! BITCH BRUSH YOUR DAMN TEETH!

Daisy laughs real hard.

Daisy- OOOH KILL EM'! PA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA DAMN!

Unknown- Then you, with your "tranquil" self, saying "no fighting?"

Kairi- What's wrong with that?

Unknown- Bitch let me finish!

Kairi- *Gulp*

Unknown- You remind me of Jun. Bitch all about peace. Bitch don't wanna fight. Bitch wanna pray. Bitch Beseech me to have Bible Study. BITCH PISSES ME OFF! HER MINTY ASS BREATH STILL LINGERS[stomp] AROUND[stomp] MY NOSE![stomp than concusses her fists; rolling her eyes all the way back]

Daisy- Yeah she mad.

Kirby- Like I said girl, her sister is a goddess man. This is stage one man; nothin' to worry 'bout yo.

Kairi- [her voice shaking]Can I interlope?

Unknown- "I don't answer questions, I fucking make them."

Kairi- Please make an exception.  
Unknown- Fine dammit! I'm pretty sure you can wroop ass when you have to...BE QUICK![she bucks at her; a tear drops out of Kairi's eye] A little girl in a grown man's world. Suck it up! Man don't care if you're weak and pathetic! You'll just be his bitchy ass pawn; doing everything he says like a bitch you are! Ridicule for society. An eternal target for those low life social web-sites.

Daisy- Now you're gone too far! Instagram is awesome! Facebook is balance, but Twitter needs some straight up help real talk.

Unknown- You grassy ass bitch! Interfere one more time! You will regret the day you became a tomboy!

Daisy- I'm just sayin' chill out.

Kairi- …

Unknown- SPEAK!

Kairi- AHHHHHH!

Unknown- Make a wish before the genie goes back in her lamp and sleep for ten-thousand more years.

Aqua stumbles out; having a drink happy visage.

Aqua- Who wa that? Who fucking?

Daisy- Look at her, she's right!

Aqua- hey![gawking agape at Kairi drunkenly] You look real familiar...Ohhh yeaaa! You're the God I suppose to send a message to. Well Hermes here reportin' fo duty![She salutes real swiftly and chops her fore head; she stumbles back until her back collides with the window; she breaks through it and trips over the ledge that was holding it in place; all you see now was her legs sticking out on the ledge] Wow! What a punch! Popeye don't like me![she falls asleep]

Unknown- Damn, and come to think Kirby was bad. Than comes this blue avatar looking bitch, beating him by one hell of a long run.

Daisy- At least she know two plus two makes four.

They laugh and high-five each other.

Kairi- Yellow eyed lady, you're miserable.

Unknown- Excuse me?

Daisy- That g..[she was interrupted by a purple hand accosting her face]

Kairi- Your heart is full of hate and balefulness. We all go through trials and tribulations but you handled them wrong and take your anger out on others, because you don't like the result. I don't know What Jun and I did to wrong you but I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. All we came here for is to look for two guys: Sora and Riku. Have you all see them?

Unknown Starts twitching all over, especially from her neck up. Kairi touches her heart; she growls and retreats back, but falls through the other window like Aqua.

Unknown- [standing up and having an exposed tit] RAAAAAAAAAAH! You're the Princess of Heart my sister mentioned! She said they can put light back in people's hearts, making them jolly and mind of peace once more before refacing shit! She fears your little ass helfa! And now I see why! You will talk her ass to death! You're so pure it hurts! Unlike other villains that have the same goal, she is really capable of accomplishing this by her damn self and to add whip cream, she don't have to go nowhere. You can search the whole universe and beyond, you'll never find her! [she feels her exposed breast] You perv! Of all these years I exists, Jun never went for my heart like that!

Kairi- Maybe if you wore a bra, it wouldn't look so bad.

Unknown- Let me tell you something, clothes imprisons me! I can't breathe with cloths on! We came upon this world naked! Why do you want clothes on?! You will leave the world the same way WHAT'S THE POINT?!

Kairi- Think about the weather. Think about how cold it will be and you're bare. Think about how hot it will be and you're bare. What about the rain? How will you dry yourself off? What about snow? You won't survive being like this.

Unknown- The fuck I will! Nature! Nature! Nature! That's my robe bitch! With this slime!

Kairi- Then what about shoes? There's always something sharp on the floor.

Unknown- If I see something sharp, I'll procrastinate that bitch! Improvise! I'm not a vacuous Asian! And presides, I rarely go out. I just reside in my lair most of the time.

Aqua stumbles to Kairi; still drunk

Aqua- You still want that message?

Kairi- Yes of course.[playing alone]

Aqua- Well umm..[she points at some guy walking by] tat house got pirates up in there. Them Romans showed real passionate yaois. Well Zeus, you need to tell God of Love to get her shit straight.

Kairi- Well I'll try.

Aqua- You better try right now.[she turns and stops Unknown.] OH SHIT HADES! What's he doing up in here?! You vanish his ass didn't you?!

Daisy- This girl is gone bra!

Kirby- No more meth of love for you man!

Unknown- He called me here to deal with your antsy ass.

Aqua- He's coaxing you king![She sobers up real quick after she was slapped across her face]

Unknown absorbs her drunken state and discards it by squeezing it away.

Aqua- Uuuh fuck.[putting her hand on her aching head]

Unknown- Everything straight now? We home?

Aqua- It's your gusty ass.

Daisy- You wanna go back in there?

All- NO!  
Kirby- NO MAN!

Daisy- Damn okay! I was just playing.[trying to play it off]

Unknown- No more of fucking up mythology.

Kairi- What did you see?

Aqua- Lots of smoke. Next thing you know, I fainted.

Kirby- See you can't go in here naked man. You must put on some armor clothes on man. The air will set you free man.

Daisy- Kirby, you're not a hippie.

Kirby- Yes I am man. I'm all 'bout peace and love man.

Aqua- O...kay? Well, have you seen these two guys? Bushy Brown and Long Silver Back?

Unknown- I never saw them...Are those actual people's names?!

Daisy- Never heard of them.[sniffing the last of marijuana] That's em' drug names right chere.

Kirby- This place was smokin' hi when we got here man.[sniffing the last of crystals too] That's them love names of peace yo.

Aqua- [looking askance at everybody] Well do you know a place that sells gas masks?

Unknown- Mrs. Columbo, We don't know this island! We're from diverse universes, and we don't know shit but this house we made together!

Aqua- Bitch you're turning up on the wrong one![rolls her neck]

Daisy- Girlfriend you gotta git through me![stomping and snapping her fingers at her]

Unknown- *sigh* This poor soul won't stand a chance when the dark world awaits. People like you are merely "jesters" to my sister, a laughing foot stool for her. She feeds on negativity like the Unversed and empty like the Heartless and Nobodies. Devoid of emotion completely, she don't even give a shit about me!

Kairi- I'll go and buy some. Please play nice while I'm gone.[she runs off wary about the heat within them]

Kirby- How 'bout we all gather around and show group shoujo-ai man? I'm a guy and stuff but I like that yuri emotion man.

Aqua-[Looking askance at Kirby] What is this jap shit?!  
Unknown- HEY! Get your mouth on check now![holding Daisy back]

Daisy- Let me at her![trying to run through the prevention gate, but the guard will not tolerate it]

Kirby- I'm talking 'bout lesbian knowledge man. That's eye candy for guys man.

Daisy- You don't read anime stuff? Bitch you came from it!

Aqua- I'm from fucking Kingdom to the Hearts!

Unknown & Daisy- ANIME!

Aqua- FINAL FANTASY!  
Unknown & Daisy- ANIME!

Unknown- Everything is pretty much anime. I'm anime, she's anime, he's anime. Almost everything these companies make, they anime they shit.

Daisy- Git yo shit together!

Aqua- Mayday is about to come up in this bitch!

Unknown- "Go ahead, make my day."

Aqua- Very well you suavity bitch.[preps her stinging slap]

Kairi- NOOO![rushing back as quickly as she can with a bag contain the two gas masks]

Kirby- Yeah! Come in here and host a love show man. Give them that freak juice man.

Aqua- You better be lucky bitches.

Unknown- Fuck her.

Daisy- She's a ghost bitch!

Kairi- NOOOO PLEASE![she finally reaches them; catching her breath.] Where's your etiquette's?! *pant, pant* Why do we women lack deferentially for each other?! *pant* Where's our appreciation for those that fought and died for our equal rights?! WHERE ARE WE PERIOD! It's bad enough men don't "love" us and treat us like shit; yet we still smile and show our gratitude for them. They didn't even clap when Women's Rights was finally included in the Constitution! Well the one's that fought beside us did.[She thinks about it] You know what, if those faggots are in that meth volcano, I hope they are blowjobing each other![she slams the bag and storms away; everybody was appalled and didn't expect that at all.]

Unknown- Remember this, I learn nothing! _Well that comes to show that even people with pure hearts have their limits. __It takes a lot to break them but it can be done. __You better hope it was worth it; __their darkside is something to really fear._

Anonymous pops out of the sand, smirking at the pissed off princess.

Anonymous- Well done you all, A part of my impeccable plan annihilated through your fatal abortion of history.[targeting her keyhole at Kairi]

Unknown- Don't think about it sis!

Anonymous- Ah, my alcoholic broad, I can not feel resentful by forfeiting this; for she recovers rather quickly.[Pure dark aura launches out and rushes towards Kairi's heart. It absorbs the darkness from it and returns in it's master's palm. She laughs manically]

Daisy- Hey Anonymous.

Kirby- Yeah man. You want some crystal man?

Aqua looks at the twins with a bewildered visage.

Aqua- It's two of y'all?!

Anonymous- Yes you blundering fool! I'll give you my praise.[bows to her] You abetted me by making her furious, exposing her vaulted darkness. An accomplishment rarefied by you, my drunken sister and her court jesters beneficently. If only I can reward you after the prophecy is fulfilled. Oh well, I'll come up something to bestow upon you,[examining her] like a new hairdo.[she performs a morbidly sinister laugh with evil harmonization while sinking in quick sand.]

Aqua- I know this bitch...[touching her hair and turning to Unknown] You better get your sister!

Unknown- She will get you. I can't do shit.

Aqua- She a whole lot more pompous than you.(in a mimicking voice)"Like a new hairdo." Bitch please! [picking up a gas mask and putting it on] Take your pious ass to Great Britain with that BS!

Unknown- We are so alike it's pathetic. The only difference is she's more serious and I'm a little lenient. She's a goddess and I'm a mortal.

Aqua sticks her hand out to her.

Aqua- I'm sorry about the shit we both made and throw upon each other, fucking up our "hairdo." Can we start over?

Daisy-(To Unknown) I don't know about this.

Kirby-(To Unknown) Love and peace man. Kill your sister man.

Unknown-(To Kirby) She may be evil but she's still my sister! Somebody do needs to bust a lesson on her ass though.(To Aqua) The eventual of your life ends by making a new friend.[She accepts the apology by shaking her hand]

Aqua- Even evil go nice once in a while. I'm going in.[she reinvestigates the smokehouse, which calmed down slightly.]

Unknown- _I don't believe I did that. Are you serious?!__Man it's probably that damn brat that touched my heart. Now my tit will forever be exposed. There was another place to touch me now. That was just pervy. I got your message by your talk but you wanna get touchy __to make sure I got it__?! REALLY?! __I bet you Jun is laughing her __ethical__ ass off. __Kazuya, Jin, I miss you all, but my alter ego gott__a__ go! __Madea is grooming back real soon._

Aqua comes back removing the mask and slamming it down; nailing Daisy's foot.

Daisy- OWRA! BITCH!

Kirby- What do you see yo?

Daisy- Was it them?

Aqua- Like Kairi said, PIRATE COPULATION! PIRATE ACTIVITIES![she tromps away smashing the bag to shreds and the mask in it packing by kicking it with brute force.] GAY FUCKERS!

How she shouted out "pirate activities" made Daisy busts out laughing.

Unknown- They are now under Anonymous control. Sis, what is your passive preparation for them?

Kirby- Love and yuri man.

Unknown- I doubt that, but I have a feeling it'll happen just to get back at them.

Daisy- Facebook, Instagram, Twitter! Necrobump this bitch for the year!

Unknown- *sigh* The intrinsic you.

Ven and Terra runs at them, mainly Daisy.

Terra- You found somethin' to post online?![prepping his black iPhone]

Ven- Got em' headline don pack?!

Daisy- Yea! Call it "Gay Hearts of the Pirates"

Ven- Yea tat's wat's up gill!

Terra- Where them bitches at?!

The next thing you know, Sora and Riku appears out of the smoke house holding hands. *FLASH!*

Sora- What the fuck?!

Terra- Got them bitches!

Ven- Y'all on socal online roast min.

Daisy, Ven, and Terra- Facebook, Instagram, Twitter! Facebook, Instagram, Twitter![they repeat on and on abashing the gay lovers]

Riku- Twitter these nuts!

Sora- No life bitches!

They flee from abashment, still holding hands.

Unknown- Guess sex was good. It better be worth.[leaving the scene and glaring at them for a slight second.]

Ven- Thmm queers got lon life head f' them.

Terra- They came out of the shower just in time girl. They left that sweet scent too.

Daisy- For real though! That shit strong!

Kirby- That's that smell of reconciliation man. They made peace man. They showed shounen-ai man.

Daisy- Post that shit!

Terra- You know you don't have to say that! I'm already on the mission.

Ven- Put they ass n' blast shawty!

Unknown reaches this area that contained purple water and waterfalls everywhere. There she spots Anonymous relaxing on an enormous lily pad with poisonous lotuses guarding the edges wearing spiked sunglasses.

Anonymous- Ahh. If it isn't one's broad. Come, and spend some time with your sis. [presenting a free spot beside her]

Unknown- Why do you keep calling me broad?[climbing in]

Anonymous- Why it's a fine way to call you sis.

Unknown- But it's offensive don't you think?

Anonymous- Not in my eyes.

Unknown- So the world revolves around you huh?

Anonymous- Yes as a matter of fact. You rather be a jester? I'll be more tha...  
Unknown- FUCK UP!

Anonymous- Now, now, now, you'll as soft as a teddy bear. I see and saw all.[coating her sister's exposure with rainbow slime.] You went at ease towards the puny brat. If you simply perish insolence, you would've never had that meretricious appearance; I'll be purple soon.

Unknown- Do you care about me?

Anonymous- Ms. Absurd, why post an obvious answer to an oblivious question?

Unknown- You tolerate me, not care. Lacking love will be your downfall.

Anonymous- You're wrong like a broad comedian you are. You never cease to slash a smile upon my face. You master something indeed; those two yaoi lovers are in fear fiction evolving to non-nightmare. With you and your carnival amusing clowns abetment, that's a conflict within the past. Fiction extracted from my script; discarded into eternal slumber.

Unknown- No...[predicting what she will do]

Anonymous- That's right. [she rises up and stalks around her sister like she has her prey where she wants it]Even an infant can see through them. They don't expect their special ones to do a bit of yuri. Infuriating them is all I need for guaranteed success and that, heh, heh, is the quietus blow to Hell through dark gas like your Mickey Mouse Club House.

Unknown- Your ass is sinister! Ever since you hoped on Satan's nuts, you been acting REAL strange! Why and where is my real sister?! Where is her heart? Where is combing my hair when I need it?! It's gone; Cumed all on the devil!

Anonymous- [she stops stalking and glares at her] Why compare me to a prostitute? I gave my soul to him, not fuck him!

Unknown- You might as well! That's what you're really doing when you throw your life away for death!

Anonymous- Well my blundering bitch, I'm different from the others! He crowned me queen with devastating powers and what's wrong with combing your own hair?[A comb whose color matches its owner's aura forms in her hand and begins combing her slothful sister's hair.] You're as pathetic as they come. I'll have to nurture your slugging ass until the end of time.

Unknown- That's the only way you'll prove to me you actually care.

Anonymous- DAMNIT! You don't get it do you?! This world is horded with miserable volatile corruption and somebody sadistic needs to strap them on strings, becoming their puppets.

Unknown- You're narcissistic and spiteful ass will face a horrible fiasco![she didn't expect tears to flow down her face] Where's my old sis? You ain't her!

Anonymous- The fetish for crying.[black tears unexpectedly flows down her face as well] You better be lucky I'm a woman. Boorish brat...inciting me to weep with you...that's your forte isn't it?

Unknown- Whoa! I'm not a baby!  
Anonymous- Yes you is! You already lack decorum.[she finishes combing her sis's hair and initiates installing purple weaves in it] Like guys, even women have to unsex themselves to get lovey results.

Unknown- Yeah I see that 'cause there's nothing feminine about you.

Anonymous- You're antediluvian jokes are getting stale. You're creeds are that of an unversed man. How in the hell you graduated school? You're an unschooled callow student.

Unknown- And your shit getting old as well! You and your callous ways will perish!

Anonymous-[Sensing Aqua and Kairi together, she installs the last weave and departs] Oh yeah. My nightmare will become a life time slot machine; giving me life time supply of gold.

Unknown- Where you going?!

Anonymous- I learned Aqua has founded Kairi and they're having a conversation that's collaborating along.

Unknown- You're dead wrong! PSYCHOTIC!

Anonymous- I must do what I must do to rid the pirates that have it in for me.[she morphs into a purple cloud] Once they see their mirror of sin, their hearts are mine.[she fades away laughing extremely ignominiously]

Unknown- _Here comes the boring world._

Still in the form of clouds, she lurks within the sky scanning the island for them. She then spots them talking on a shore accompanied heavenly by lots of grass, giant leaves, bushes and Arecaceae.

Anonymous- _Impeccable place. No one can see anything. __Far away from the public eye._[she eases on down and morphs back to herself when near the ground.] _Yes, yes, I love __carnal knowledge__ in a jungle_ _by the shore._[scanning the entrance of paradise pass two curvy palm trees.] _Everything gets wet real swiftly._

In the heart of this area lies her targets chatting in a wide area that resemble a valentine heart; from the looks of it, Sora and Kairi delineated it themselves. There was a large stone that plays a bench role for two; trees and bushes told tourists this is the dead end for the other side is off limits.

Seeing them sitting on the stone and awing the spectacle drawn out heart, Anonymous blends into the greenness.

Anonymous- _Very touching. This looks man-made; an impeccable burial for those blessed __captains__. __ARRR HAR HAR!...What the fuck?!_

Kairi- How much more shit do we have to go through to get guys to actually love us?

Aqua- They loved themselves and each other.

Kairi- Huh? That's...

Aqua- Gay. And this[her voice gets shaky] will hurt you even more...

Kairi- What now? You killed one of them?![her voice gathering flames]

Aqua- No I didn't do shit to them hoes!...'Cept make amends to the purple one.

Kairi- Well that's nice. If only we can be more nice to each other more often, we'll be less degraded.

Aqua- Yeah heh, about degradation...[she tells her about the affair between Sora and Riku; All you can see now is red skin upon the furious princess; the instigator beyond the bushes smirks and lets off a slight laugh.]

Kairi- [standing up and destroying the heart they created]AND YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT TO THEM PIRATES! YOU JUST LET THEM FUCK IN THAT METH LAB?! JUST SNIFFING AND FUCKING AWAY COMING UP WITH "PIRATE ACTIVITIES" AND "MAKING VARIOUS" MOVEMENTS TO GET IT STARTED! "Oh I'm about to go to the gym and get my blow done. I'm about to get me some of that Shrek and Puss. Fiona stuff stank. Bitch frail. She can't STURT LIKE A MAN!" WELL SORA, I FUCKING HOPE YOU FUCKING ENJOY SILVERBACK! YOU FUCKING HEDGEHOG!

Aqua tries to mortify the infuriated queen, but fails.

Kairi- IF THE FAG TAKE A SHIT, YOU OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WIDE AND SWALLOW THE BITCH! GOLD WITH PIRATE STAINS ON IT! FUCKING PIRATE GO SELL! SELL YOUR ASS TO HIGH DEATH! GET YOUR AIDS QUEER! JACK SORROW, PIRATE OF THE CUNT! FUCKERS OF THE BLACK PEARL FEATURING JACK AND HECTOR! LOOK AT THEM,[imagining a foursome on the Black Pearl] JUST FUCKING AND KISSING, TANGLING THEIR SLIMY DICKS TO A FUCKING KNOT, CUMING ALL OVER THE BLACK FUCK MAKING A NEW BOAT CALLED "GAY WIND!" ADD "LUCKY SPERM" ON THAT BITCH TOO! SINCE ITS ALL OVER THE BITCH![she screams at the top of her lungs and concussing her fists around in furious circles.]

Aqua merely kept her distance and did nothing that will inflict pain upon her; for she grew white hair and became paralyzed.

Anonymous-[eyes changing to green] Don't worry my independent fighter, they will be permanently uninstalled from your life eternally.[a bean of green roams free from her eyes and rams into Kairi's and Aqua's eyes. It then returns into its master's keyholes; making it green, telling her they are yours to control now.] Now, teach each other the way of a pirate.

Aqua- You okay Kairi? An organ is not out of place?[slowly peeping towards her]

Kairi- Them fucking...[she checks Aqua out] girl.

Aqua- I'm always a backup. Fags is trash.[reaches her and invades her private space]

Kairi- Will you do the same?[looking down at her feet]

Aqua-[touches her cheeks and adjusts them so the beautiful eyes supporting them can ogle hers]] Once you taste aqua, you'll love Willy Wonka.[going in for a kiss but two fingers thwarts her path for success]

Kairi- I will entrust my body and soul upon you. Don't let me down.[commanding her fingers to let the lipmobile ride on in.]

After that kiss... things got intense real quick. They was touching, kissing and moaning like it was the first time; well it was as a matter of fact.

Anonymous- [hearing the yaoi lovers] Just when the pink sun arise, pirates couldn't arrive at a more impeccable time.

Sora- I heard feral screaming! They got my girl in our secret hideout![glaring and running in with flowers and a chocolate heart box.] C'mon let's go!

Riku- They got my water to![following behind him with a diamond box] Them bitches got the wrong bitch today!

After they reach the dead end they couldn't believe what they saw, Aqua stimulating Kairi's pussy by hand.

Anonymous- _Come on, get livid and reveal your darkness._

Riku- Damn that's hot right there.[ogling at them]

Sora- We're some smart mother fuckers.[ogling along with him]

Anonymous- FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!

Sora- What was that?[He drops his love materials and a keyblade appears to replace them. He scans around every bush with light on the tip of it]

Riku- You wanna make this a foursome?

Sora- After this.[he shoots light at a random bush; caught off guard, she was too late in dodging it; it cleans her heart from darkness; it strips her slime off making her bare.]

Anonymous- DAAAAAAAAAAMN! I WAS PLAYED AT MY OWN GAME!

Sora drags her out of the bush by her hand.

Sora- Everything went according to plan.[slings her to the ground]

Riku- Did we actually have to fuck though?

Sora- For us to catch this menace yes!

Anonymous- Well played.[glaring at the sex performers] You sacrificed true love to corralled me believing y'all were gay and easy to perish. Damn, like a foolish man, I paid a coin to a joke that wasn't even funny. But do they know that? One brawl into another.

Riku- Let's jump this bitch![a keyblade appears before his hand]

Anonymous- Y'all wouldn't take advantages of poor homeless woman would you?

Sora- Girl you're a goddess. You can withstand everything.

Riku- ERRTHANG!

They jumps and bashes her to a pulp. Unknown watches all of this go down with her friends beside her from a great distance. Watching how she takes a hard fetal blows to the face makes her snivel and livid. She begins fighting herself.

Unknown- _She deserves it! My sister needs help! She fucking deserves it! They jumping her while she's weak and exposed-so! That bitch needs a lesson and the right faggots are giving it to her!_

Daisy- [in a low voice]Oh yeah record this shit! Call it "Pirate Poetic Justice!"

Ven- Yea I got u.

Terra- [recording all the action]Damn them yaois don't play.

Kirby- See what happens when you break the bond of love and calm man. You pay for it with your body man.[sniffing some homemade meth]

Sora and Riku gets off of their prey and steps back.

Sora- You're now rectified from darkness.

Riku- Take the path again bitch! We're the guardians of light! You must get pass us to take over!

Anonymous- A...baby...c...can hi...hit...hard...er*cough* than...you.

Riku- Bitch whatever.

Sora- Let's join them!

Without thought, they joined them and a foursome was made.

Anonymous- _Heh, heh, heh...foolish move..._YOU'RE MINE![she swiftly raises a hand and pure dark aura rushes out in a form of a bee's stinger. It arcs and engulfs all four of them in a bubble. It eats every flesh trapped in it and frees the leftovers. All you can see now was bones and eaten flesh.]_ yes, you had me by a long run my formidable Sora but joining the table was a morbid mistake for my residue is strong enough to annex you under my control and gather darkness during so. __So as according to plan, you perish yourself as it should play out to be._

Everybody comes to the scene.

Daisy- Got-damn!(To Unknown) You don't have to worry about me fucking with you or your sister.

Terra- I'm not recording this.[putting his phone in his pocket]

Daisy- I didn't tell you to record you dolt!

Ven- This bake gal ate all 'em. I ain't fuckin' I ain't fuckin'!

Kirby- That's the power of love man. You love your partner so much you devour them man.

Unknown crouches down and hugs her sister; weeping all on her.

Anonymous- Leave us!

Everybody runs out like a group of roaches.

Unknown- Is my sister back?*sniffle*

Anonymous- That drag-queen freed me from Satan. Now I'm like you, a pathetic mortal and exposed to death. Them damn buccaneers.

Unknown- Now you off the devils dick! My sister's back![hugging her tighter]

Anonymous- Damn you sis! You and your care, lacking proper villainy. You go both ways, and evil don't do that.

Unknown- You'll be surprised. If you can control your darkside, my you can do wonders. I'm going back to my universe.

Anonymous- That brat taught you something. It took a lusty touch for you to wake up; but it's about time.[wrapping her arms around her sister. Feeling tears flowing down to a forbidden area] Okay you crying to much! ENOUGH![impressed from her still maintaining her weaves] so, you love this one?

Unknown- It matches my personality.

Anonymous- You have a habit of ripping them up.

Unknown- You need some cloths.  
Anonymous- HELL NO! Do you know what clothes do to a woman?! It suffocates every part of my body Especially up here![forming a line under her breasts]

Unknown- But you're naked.  
Anonymous- And?! That's why we need to go on back to Tekken. To coat myself with new slime.

Unknown- What about darkening the world?

Anonymous- I no longer bare the power to take over all. It's bestowed off of me.

Unknown- My sis's back all the way![attempting to bare hug her some more but lays on her stomach due to her sister being ridiculously swift in standing up and moving.]

Anonymous- I still got my powers, just not stabbing my heart for utter domination.

Unknown- You don't like hugs?[getting up and glaring at her]

Anonymous- If it excludes having a waterfall over my pussy, than it shall be intimate with me. Let's go give Jun some stress.

Unknown- Yeah, she probably miss us and our trouble.

Without telling their buddies bye, they left the island, never to return again.

**Forgotten Scene Final: Can't beat Prediction ****or Can You?**

- Attempt 1 -

Riku- I don't need my key for your naked ass.[cracking his knuckles] I'm 'bout ta bash your head in bitch!

Sora- She's a goddess bra.

Riku- SO?! I'm real scared![acting sarcastic]

Anonymous- I'm not saying you have to, but you need to be.

Riku- BITCH! Bring it!

He rushes at her with a metal powered fist ready for devastation. He swings the potent fist at her and stumbles after she slides her body to the side motionless. She yanks him up by his hair and chops his chest with dormant force; this sends him bouncing to Sora.

Riku- Owww fuck.[rolling around like a wussy]

Sora- She has telepathic powers.

Riku- Fuck you bush pussy!

- Attempt 2 -

Riku accosts her and gets all in her personal space.

Riku- Yea I'm in your bitch![swaying his neck] Do somethin'!

Anonymous- The audacity of you.

Riku- AHHHHHHHH![all in her face]

Anonymous- The sewer is where you were born anyway.

Riku- BITCH!

He tries to knee her groin by surprise; he didn't see a chockhold coming with ridiculous celerity from a single hand.

Anonymous-[sniffing in Riku's breath and inhaling it in] Withstand your own power![she blows it out all on his face; with more empowerment of the breath she just added, it's knows Riku unconsciously. She them tosses him to the side effortlessly.] and you're just immobile.[targeting Sora]

Sora- Well shit I can't do nothing. You'll smell the attack a mile away.

Anonymous- A savant you are. Comb your hair.

Sora- Man my stuff's straight.[puffing it like it's a afro] You need to put some cloths on.

Anonymous- Clothes are selfish with sharing oxygen. They will adsorb every piece of it that lurks in them. I will fucking perish!

Sora- You call us clowns but that was real funny.

Anonymous- I don't talk to supercilious jesters.

Sora- You the one with the mouth!  
Anonymous- Silence! Conversation on longer up to par.

**- **Attempt 3 -

Riku once again arrives in her private space.

Riku- Circle two bitch! DOS!

Anonymous- You don't and can't learn nothing. A turkey has a higher chance of graduating college than you.

Riku- BITCH![he grabs her love handles] ….You not doing nothing.

Anonymous- You're frail. Why should I if you're inflicting harm upon yourself for me?

Riku- ROASTIN' BITCH![he tries to pick her up, but struggles to do so.] Damn woman. You're ass is heavy as hell.*pant*

Anonymous- You need more back my impudent one.

This pisses him off and he tries even harder to lift her up. Crack goes his back. He immediately lets go and screams in pain hitting the ground.

Riku- AHHHHHHHH SHIT! FUUUUUCK! OWWWWWW DAMN! C'MON BITCH YOOOOOOOO!

Sora- You give up now?

Riku- BITCH I'M JUST GETTIN' STARTED!

Sora- Great.[being sarcastic and walking away]

**- **Attempt 4 -

Riku for the third time invades his opponent's space; this times he hugs her.

Riku- There we go.[patting her back a couple of times] We all need tat touch you know wat I'm sayin?

Anonymous-[disapproving his statement] You feeling on me.

Riku- I'm trying to make wrecksiles wit you! So tat sex can be good you know wat I'm sayin'?

Anonymous- You lucky I love touches.[succumbing to him]

Riku- See tat Sora?[ending the hugging serenity]

Sora- What about Aqua?

Riku- What about her?! Bitch dead![he pokes her belly button] YEA! I FINALLY PUNCH THIS BITCH![jumping around victoriously]

She bends her neck to the side looking askance at him.

Anonymous- Pathetic.

Riku- UNNNN BITCH! Marshmallow folk Kirby waklin' on your naked-see me and him up in yo house playing all over your Wii. OOOOH DAMN!

Anonymous- How entertaining.

Sora- If you have drugs in your house, get them bitches out now.

Riku- Gap you smoke too! "Quit shoppin' at Baby Gap!"

Sora- Faggot your shit is tight as hell! Quit buying them tight see through shirts! No damn body wants to see that shit!

Riku- Faggot did you launch this shit to the moon?![stomping to him and gets in face]

Sora- Yeah I went there![getting in his and refusing to back down]

Anonymous- What about the rule of darkness? You all planning of forfeiting heroism for trivial drama?

Sora- Bitch you already in power!

Riku- What mo' can we do to your ass?!

Sora & Riku- ENJOY YOUR RULE![they start brawling like a crocodile going feral after smelling blood]

Anonymous- Pathetic. [surveying the melee] Absolutely pathetic. Light, These are your guardians? You must have lacked taste at that time you chose successors to appoint their successors. They culled the wrong knights of the light table; they damn sure lack it.

- Attempt Over -

* * *

And there you have it, bonus content that's on the side for those that wanted extra. Remember, I'm just writing to entertain strong imagineers through straight up writing. Come back and reread anytime on any of my stuff as well as others that took their time to write theirs.


End file.
